When the Light goes out
by Koji4ever
Summary: The Digi-destined are taking tests to prove their abilities but Kouji seems to be failing all of them. When he fails the final one, he feels useless and runs away, right into Cherubimon. Takouji. Rating may go up. Warnings inside.
1. Prologueish

**When the Light goes out**

Summary: The Digidestined are doing tests to prove their skills but Kouji seems to be failing all of them, when he fails the final one, feeling useless he runs away right into Cherubimon. M+, Graphic Material, OOCness, Bad Language and Yaoi. TAKOUJI!

"Speaking", 'Thoughts' _Flashbacks and implied words 'Thoughts in Flashbacks'_

**Chapter One: Prolouge-ish**

"Etemon, have you found out who the light Digidestined is yet?"

"Yes boss! I've a got a picture of 'im right here." Etemon an orange buff monkey digimon with sunglasses and a microphone held up a picture with his big clawed hands. A shadowed figure reached a big hand with four fingers out to grasp the photo. Bringing it up to his glowing yellow eyes and wide teeth he smirked seeing the picture. It was of six kids sitting around a campfire with three digimon near them. One had a canon hat with goggles on top of his brunette hair, dark green khakis and a yellow salamander shirt with a red short sleeved jacket. He was sitting on a log next to a girl with long blond hair, purple skirt, white shirt with purple lines and lavender vest. She also had a cat like hat on her head as well as stick with a meat apple and a laughing face. Then there were two beds made of leaves, one had a slightly plumped boy with a blue jumpsuit and light brown hair. The other had a small boy with short cargo pants with long straps that looped to reattach itself to the pants, white t-shirt with some orange on it and a large orange hat besides him. They were both smiling. He recognized the digimon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. Then he saw a large tree with two boys sitting close to each other, one on the side and the other only 90 degrees away. The one facing the group and the fire had short dark hair with a tint of blue in it. He had a red shirt over a long white long sleeve and a green short jacket. White thin jeans and a smile had appeared on his face. But the other person not facing the group, was sitting on the side with a slightly _forced_ smile but if you looked closely a his face wore a weak frown. He had a blue bandana with brown strips covering his black and slightly blue hair. He had a yellow t-shirt, blue jacket whose sleeves went up to his elbows and gray jeans. His aquamarine yet some-what naval eyes were mesmerizing.

"He's the one sitting on the side of the tree boss." Etemon said to the shadow. The shadow's glowing yellow eyes scanned the photo up and down once more before speaking.

"He's perfect. Just what I need, beautiful, strong and soon: Mine." With a final grin he ripped the photo so the boy was isolated by himself and he ever so slightly ripped the boy's bandana, it was barely noticeable yet perfectly clear. And with that he dismissed Etemon and disappeared back into the shadows.

----------

The sound of a metal spoon on a pot rang through the forest grabbing each child's attention.

"Attention!" Bokomon spoke loudly. "Hello children, I'm here to tell you about the tests that we will run to confirm your ability to defeat Cherubimon. There will be four tasks. Obstacle, Agility, Aim/Weapon Control and lastly your ability to rescue a digimon."

"Okay we're gonna ace these tests right guys?" Takuya said with a wide smirk.

"That idea sounds molto buon!" Izumi chirped.

"Totally!" Tomoki nodded in agreement.

"Sure…why not." Junpei said with a grin.

"Yeah, lets give it out best shot." Kouichi said with a smile. Kouji just _barely_ nodded his head and murmured a "Hn".

"Good." Bokomon said glad that they were all enthusiastic well…most of them that is. "The first test will start tomorrow afternoon around noon. So I suggest you sharpen up your skills and then off to bed. Get a nice sleep and you'll all do excellent." They nodded and went back to whatever they were doing before. Kouji sat down in his usual spot by the tree.

"_You can't hide the truth forever Kouji…"_

Kouji swiftly moved his head around looking to see if anyone was there. He saw no one and sighed, panting slightly he laid his back to the tree once again.

Nightfall came and they all rested on their leaf beds, Kouji and Kouichi laid their backs to the tree.

"Kouji…" Kouji's heart skipped a beat when he heard the suddenly noise but it went back to normal when he realized it was just his twin brother Kouichi.

"Yea?" He stated.

"I wish you the best of luck tomorrow." Kouichi said and Kouji could feel his smile making Kouji smile a bit himself.

"Thanks Nii-san." And with that Kouji closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep awaiting the next day unknown of the surprises that will arrive.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Koji4ever: Well that's the first chapter, it's kind of short because it's more of an opening don't worry the future chapters will be much longer. But happily I think my writing got a bit better and hopefully you'll enjoy it. I also kind of got lazy when it came to Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon so I just figured since they were digimon Cherubimon would know their names at least. Also I might use a bit of the same Japanese knowledge I know in the story, if it's incorrect please tell me as well as Izumi's Italian which she will use ever now or then. Well Takouji fluffiness will come soon, keep reading and please write any comments or suggestions. This is my first Yaoi story so go easy on me, please?

Okay then…I'm off. -waves-


	2. Teh First Test

**When the Light goes out**

Summary: The Digidestined are doing tests to prove their skills but Kouji seems to be failing all of them, when he fails the final one, feeling useless he runs away right into Cherubimon. M+, Graphic Material, OOCness, Bad Language and Yaoi. TAKOUJI!

Kouji: Koji4ever doesn't own digimon or anything of the characters. But they're thinking of selling me to her! Help!

"Speaking", _Thoughts and dreams, "mysterious voices"_

**Chapter 2: The First Test**

"_I told you Kouji…you can't hide the truth, not now or ever."_

"_No! This can't be true. I don't believe it!"_

"_It is Kouji, you being the warrior of light actually hold the key to the darkness. Your heart alone holds all evil needs to get the true power of darkness…you cannot deny the truth."_

"_I can't--"_

"_You are! Now come follow your destiny. Once you realize you have no other real potential then to go to Lord Cherubimon and help him take over the digital world. You. Are. Completely. Useless."_

"_This isn't real! Just leave me alone!"_

The sun was rising and the yawns of the Chosen Children echoed throughout the forest. Takuya stretched his arms as he opened his mouth widely letting out a big yawn. Kouichi opened one eye and gave a tiny yawn before looking over his shoulder to see his brother. He widened his eyes a little to see Kouji lying against the tree that supported his weight, one hand on his side and the other on his lap, his head dangling a little. He was mumbling 'leave me alone' and 'it can't be true' over and over. Kouichi stood up and touched his brother's shoulder causing Kouji to flinch and his eyes shot open. His head jumped up and he panted a little before looking around his surroundings, still a little dazed from his sleep. He looked around and saw a smothered fire, half used pieces of firewood and thin branches around it. He glanced more to see the other children getting up slowly and then he met Kouichi's worried eyes.

"Kouji, are you okay?" Kouichi asked.

"Yea I'm fine…" Kouji said getting into a sitting position before blinking his eyes trying to get used to the environment and finally getting his eyes into focus. "…just a bad dream…" Kouji mumbled.

"Really?" Kouichi asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Kouichi…don't worry about it…" Kouji said trying to fake a smile. Unfortunately Kouichi saw right through it but decided to stay quiet knowing Kouji was uncomfortable talking about it.

"I can't wait guys! The first test is today and we're all going to ace them!" Takuya announced happily and confidently. "So lets get a little breakfast in and Bokomon will inform us of what's going to happen."

"I'll say yes to that Takky!" Junpei grinned.

"Sounds like an excellent idea!" Izumi smiled.

"Yeah! We're gonna prove we _are _good digidestined!" Tomoki smirked.

With these agreements, they packed up and left for a near village: The Autumn Leaf Fair. They remembered the cold area it was surrounded by snow. They quickly ran into the giant gap the fair was in and fell onto the soft, moist grass that filled the area, thanking the heavens for the giant furnace they gave the fair its warmth. They wandered for a few minutes until they came across a small restaurant. They entered one by one ducking the long fabric that was used as a door. A Numamon greeted them with a smile.

"Hello," the Numamon said with an excited tone. "And welcome to Numamon Noodles. Where our motto is: Deal with our food or get out. How may I help you?"

"We'd like a table for six please." Takuya said politely, knowing that Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were getting food somewhere else..

"Right this way." The Numamon said back and showed them to a long booth that had six stools in a row. They sat down in this order: Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi. The Numamon left them to enter the kitchen and get their food since they only had one type. In about five minutes 3 Numamons came with six bowls of steaming hot ramen. They placed the food in front of each child, setting chopsticks on top of each bowl and left them to enjoy. Izumi started eating her ramen at a steady pace so she could enjoy every bit. Junpei was eating it quite ravenously and quickly, letting it fill his stomach up good. Tomoki ate it at a nice pace like Izumi as well as Kouichi. Takuya was eating it quickly like Junpei was but not at quite a fast pace that he'd burn his throat on the hot soup. Lastly Kouji picked up his chopsticks and used them to play around with the ramen for a bit. Twirling it around and mixing it with the soup so it was very wet and soggy. He began to lift it to his mouth when it slipped out of his chopsticks landing into the bowl splashing the soup onto the table. Everyone turned their heads to face him while he just took a napkin and started to soak up the soup.

"Kouji are you okay?" Takuya asked.

"I'm fine." Kouji mumbled back after setting the napkin aside, the mess subsided. Takuya looked at him concerned but kept quiet. Kouji went back to his bowl of ramen and ate a carrot before putting his chopsticks back down on top of the bowl.

"Is that all you're going to eat Kouji?" Izumi asked him.

"Yes." Kouji replied emotionlessly.

"Kouji, you barely touched you ramen." Takuya said concerned.

"I'm full." Kouji said blankly. He got off his stool and walked out of the shop. The others looking at him worried.

Kouji was right outside the shop and he started to walk to a nearby tree. He laid his back against its bark, closing his eyes slowly.

"Kouji!" Kouji winced at the mention of his name and he silently growled at whoever broke his moment of peace. He saw Takuya running towards him and calling his name.

"Hey Kouji! Lets go! The first test is starting soon!" He grabbed Kouji's hand and pulled him up from the ground. "C'mon slowpoke! We're going to be late!" Takuya was practically dragging Kouji to the campsite where they stayed last night.

---

"Status Report Etemon?"

"It seems the light child is not eating or sleeping properly…" Etemon started.

"Perfect, this lack of health with make him all the easier to make mine."

"…and master, the first test is beginning soon."

"Oh crap! Get everyone into place, we are going to make the plan work."

"Yes Sir."

---

"Okay children, I'm glad everyone is here now." Bokomon began. "The first test is an obstacle challenge. You will have to go through a series of traps and obstacles to get a banana and bring it back--"

"A banana?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes, a banana. Now please don't interrupt."

"Sorry Bokomon." Tomoki said.

"It's fine Tomoki, well as I was saying…first you must swing across a pool of quick sand on a rope vine. Then run through a maze at the end of the maze you will have to swim through a lake then jump across some logs in the lake, get the banana and come back. Any questions?"

"Just one, when do we start?" Takuya grinned.

"In about 10 minutes. Warm up a little and choose your paths." Bokomon sat down on a wide log and began reading his book. While they warm up let me explain the obstacle course a little more clearly. There are six different paths, a purple, red, blue, white, yellow and black path. Purple for Izumi, red for Takuya, blue for Kouji, white for Tomoki, yellow for Junpei and black for Kouichi. Each child gets their own path, first swinging across a vault of quick sand with a rope vine. Next they will have to go through a grass maze and at the end there will be a lake to swim across and lastly logs will block the water so you can swim and have to jump across. Thus grabbing the banana on a tree at the other side and going through the obstacle course again backwards. Got it? Good, now lets continue the story.

Each children chose their individual paths and got ready to start.

"Ready…set…GO!" Bokomon waved a flag and signaled the first test's start. Each child jumped onto their rope vines and got across the quick sand now they could not see each other in the deep forest.

--

Takuya's POV:

Wow, I couldn't see the others after I jumped off the vine and onto the soft grass ground. I raced through the maze. Damn, I hope I'm going the right way, I don't want to end up last. Yes! I see the end of the maze now to swim across the lake and jump the logs. I was swimming across the lake and I could see the brim of the chocolate wood color the log gave off. Reaching the log I grabbed the edge of the log, my grip slipped a bit from the moist water and but I used my other hand to support my body as I threw myself to jump on top of the log quickly jumping across the little path, ignoring the fact that my soggy sneakers left it's deep mark on the poor log. I groaned when I grabbed the banana realizing that the logs were all slippery now so I would have to take my time getting back, well at least I'm done. I wonder if the others are finished too. I hope Kouji is doing good…he wasn't acting himself this morning…

---

3rd Person POV:

"Go Etemon! Hurry up and do the changes I ordered you to do." A voice erupted from the shadows, those same yellow glowing eyes leaving it's mark, instantly scaring the shit out of you if you look at them directly for too long. Etemon just bowed to the shadowed figure and jumped off into the trees. He reached a couple of vines and he quickly sprayed the first few vines with a very slick and slippery substance. The rest (more near the back) he barely cut the vines so it was hanging by a thin strand that could last a person about one minute when hanging on it if they applied the right amount of pressure. He hurried when he heard footsteps in the distance and he reached the maze he snapped his fingers and a bright flash appeared and he smirked at his artwork.

"Beautiful." Etemon simply said to himself.

After that Etemon got to the logs and he splashed A LOT of water on the top of the surface of each log then he pulled one out of the water and replaced it with a slightly shorter and lighter one which looked like one of the others but it was actually floating to the surface not having any ground to support a person standing on it. He grinned at his accomplishments and then jumped back when he heard the footsteps again and with that he ran off into the trees once more.

Kouji came into the distance and started to swing on the vines. His hands started to slip down as he got to the first one.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud as he was slipping down the vine. "Damn…at this rate my hands will not have enough grip for anything else, I'll fall into the quicksand and lose." He tried to grab and pull himself more to the top of the rope but he kept slipping down, quicker and quicker each time. Finally, giving up he swung to the next rope and they he kept this up barely spending 2 seconds at each rope. When he got to the last rope he hung for awhile, happy he wasn't slipping as much but he decided to get off to go to the next task now. He was about to swing when the rope gave in and he began to fall but he quickly gave a bit of jump to the fall and he barely made it on the ground. Sitting down in a W position he panted and caught his breath. What. The. fuck?

He got up and started to run into the maze, he followed quickly through the path but when he got to the end he stepped on a patch of grass and hundreds of arrows were flung at him. He widened his eyes at his soon to come doom. Kouji quickly dodged as many as he could but there were too many, one grazed his face, another went straight into his arm and the last on made a big mark on his stomach. Finally the brigade of arrows was over and Kouji sat down, exhausted to pull out the arrow in his arm, which proved unsuccessful. His face made a small trickle of blood fall on his palm and his arm had a thick line of blood gushing out. His stomach, the blood seeped through his yellow shirt and instantly staining anything as it made it's way through the rip the arrow caused in Kouji's shirt.

"Damn it…" Kouji muttered under his breath he went to the end but there wasn't any. His eyes widened in fear, did he go the wrong way? He panicked to retrace his steps, wondering how much time was left. Kouji appeared at the start at the maze once more and this time he ran through it once more and arrived to a floor surrounded with fallen arrows. Suddenly a bright flash happened and a patch of the maze fell down, he looked at it questioningly and he ran through it. He wanted to finish so he swam through the lake and then jumped onto the log. He almost slipped at the amount of water on it but he managed to regain his balance. He went as quickly as possible but when he put his foot on the last log it quickly sank, taking Kouji with it. He tried to swim back up but it was hard and he felt his blood mix with the water. Swallowing some accidentally, the water had a coppery taste from his blood. He swam to the end and his clothes were soaked, blood stains and cuts on his body. He slowly walked to the banana and went to take it, he weakly gripped it in his hand and went to swim the lake again, got to the maze and ran through it when he got to the broken vine, he didn't care anymore and just decided to run through the quicksand, his feet quickly sinking through and he struggled himself to lift them up and walk back to the camp site. Crossing the blue flag he started at he slowly made his way to the others, everyone was already done, even Junpei, before him.

"Kouji! What took you so long?" Takuya exclaimed. "Oi! I beat you." He grinned. "I was first."

"Well you pushed me." Kouichi said.

"But I still won. So HA!" Laughed Takuya.

Kouji kept walking towards the group and when he got about a foot away from them, their eyes widened at his clothes, the blood, the cuts and the blackness of his eyes.

"Kouji!" They all yelled at once running towards the damaged boy. Takuya's eyes widened at the arrow in Kouji's arm.

"Kouji, did you get attacked?" He asked worried. Kouji didn't know anymore, numbness was taking over his weak body. Soon his legs gave in and his body grew limp as he fell forward. Kouichi and Takuya lunged to catch him and they did. They set him down on a leaf bed and started to tend to his wounds. Kouji was unconscious on the leaf bed. Takuya was really worried about Kouji because he was so unlike how he usually is. Kouji Minamoto getting hurt and coming in last? No, that was impossible. Still, when Takuya looked at Kouji he saw how different he was. He examined Kouji's body for a minute or two. Kouji was skinny, but _that_ Kouji was too skinny, I mean, you could count his ribs if you looked close enough. Kouji was strong, both physically and mentally but _that_ Kouji seemed weak and confused in both mind and body.

"--kuya?" Takuya shot his head in the direction of the sound.

"Wha?" He asked.

"I said: Are you okay Takuya?" Izumi pouted. "You seem spaced out, I mean: more than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine…just concerned…" Takuya directed his head towards Kouji's body, his arm and torso covered in bandages. His hair was loose and his bandana on the side of him. The sun was going down and things just seemed to get more confusing. Takuya sighed and got up and walked to work on a fire. It seemed kind of lonely since he usually lighted up the firewood with Kouji.

-----------------

Shadows engulfing the area in somewhere distant from the camp. The same creature came out of the darkness, his big clawed hands holding the photograph of Kouji tightly in its grasp. He ripped more of the picture.

"To make him mine, I have to break him down first." He chuckled and disappeared once again.

------------------

Kouji lifted his head up, supporting his weight with his hands as he got in a sitting position. He looked around and saw his friends around the smothered fire. They were on their lead beds and sleeping. He saw Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki, Bokomon, Neemon, and Taku--wait, where was Takuya? Kouji looked around drastically and tried to get up when his hands bumped into something. He turned around and saw Takuya sleeping right besides him, his hair messed up, hat to the side and somewhat drooling. Kouji couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle, seeing how cute Takuya looked. Kouji's eyes widened and he shook his head, no Takuya's was his friend. He couldn't have _liked_ Takuya as more than that. Kouji mentally slapped himself.

"No, I can't love Takuya…Imagine what they would do to me if…no! I can't!" Kouji whispered to himself. Shaking his head to get the thoughts out of his mind.

"Damn it Kouji, they're all the way in Shibuya. They can't hurt me here, why am are you still scared of them?" Kouji hissed to himself.

"_Because you're a weak and scared little boy."_ Kouji's head snapped and he look around.

"Who's there?" He timidly asked. But he couldn't see anyone but the sleeping forms of his friends.

"_Who's there? The truth is…"_ Kouji's eye's panicked.

"What are you talking about?" He quietly yelled.

"_You know what I'm talking about. You were a weak person in Shibuya, what difference is there in the Digital World? You're the same __**useless**__ little boy."_ Kouji shook his head, grasping it with his hands. There it was, that word. The word that kept haunting him.

"Stay away from me!" Kouji screeched.

"_You can't keep denying the truth. You know it's true, stop running and embrace."_ Kouji shook his head violently.

"NO!" was Kouji's cry.

"_Well let's see. You're scared that when you go back to Shibuya they will--"_

"SHUT UP!" Kouji desperately cried.

"_And keep hiding the dead truth? You're scared that--"_

"Please stop talking…" Kouji hugged his knees.

"_Nah, I think this is a amusing thing that you're friends would like to hear. The great brave strong Kouji Minamoto is--"_

"…S--stop…"

"_--a common victim of--"_

"Please stop…"

"_--bullying."_ Kouji's eyes gave in and tears welled up, consuming his face. Staining his pants that were centimeters away from his face.

"_Ahh, yes. I should tell Takuya that you with your 'amazing IQ' skipped junior high to go straight to High School. Then you being so young, got beat up often…"_ Kouji keep shaking his head, telling himself this wasn't real, that he was still dreaming.

"_And that when they find out you like a boy…they'll mock you for the rest of your life. Takuya will hate you for bringing so much humiliation to him. He won't even want to be your friend anymore." The voice sneered._ Kouji was stricken down. Like he finally made it to Heaven and someone just kicked him off landing him in Hell.

"_Ahaha, you're so weak. You don't even deserve his love."_ Kouji tried to ignore the voice, but the bold words just kept ringing his head. _**You don't even deserve his love. **_The tears were raining down and Kouji got up. His torso would opened and blood started to seep through the bandages. He didn't care though. He just wanted to get away from that annoying voice, his mind starting to document those facts as the truth.

"_That's right Kouji, just run, just like the scared boy you are."_ Kouji did run though, deep into the woods. His hands tightly grasping his hair, shaking his head trying to erase the thoughts that quickly took over his mind. _Worthless, Useless, Weak._ It was way to much for Kouji's mind to take so he ran into the forest, hoping to get away from it all.

--Minutes Later--

Takuya rubbed his head, like someone had rung a huge bell in his head. He got himself to a sitting position and looked next to him to see Kouji. _Kouji, I wish I could tell you…_A worried look quickly replaced his daydreaming face. Kouji was nowhere to be found and there were damp blood stains around the area, leading into the woods. Takuya got up, fully awake now and ran off into the direction that the blood trail led. _Oh my God Kouji, where are you?_ Takuya kept running until he saw a sight that made his eyes sink. Kouji was leaning against a big tree, hugging his knees as if his life depended on it. Choked sobs were emitting from him. Takuya ran to his side and touched his shoulder. Kouji's head flipped up and he looked to Takuya with his tear stained face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Kouji's head quickly ducked back into the safety of his knees, immediately scared of what Takuya was thinking of his weak state. Takuya however did the opposite of what Kouji thought. He hugged Kouji, letting the tears stain his shirt.

"I--I'm sorry Takuya…" Kouji sniffed out, almost inaudible.

"For what?" Takuya asked back. Kouji lifted up his head and looked at him.

"For being such a…burden." Takuya looked at him with confused eyes and laughed. It was Kouji's turn to give a questioning look.

"Kouji, you could never be a burden to me. You're my _best friend_." Takuya smiled. Kouji's head hanged a little but he gave a small smile. _I'm just a best friend to him…_

"Well, Kouji-kun." Kouji stared at him, Takuya had never addressed him as -Kun before.

"Let's go back to the camp." Takuya's smile was so invited and Kouji just had to nod. They walked back to the campsite. However deep in the shadows there was a deep growl.

"That little brat of a bastard is ruining all my plans." But then a smirk appeared on his dark features.

"Maybe…just maybe I can use this to my advantage." He chuckled slightly and disappeared once again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Koji4ever: Ahh I'm sorry. That's as long as I could write. It's a little weird and I'm totally making my poor Kouji-Kun suffer. -squishes Kouji plushie- Well tell me if it was okay, kinda angsty and hints of fluff. It wasn't that long still but I updated quicker than usual :3 Well read and review, -hands out Kouji plushies-

Just wanted to give a quick thank you to my reviewers: Kashie, realdarkangel, koyuki kimura and Organization 13 Members 0

You made me so happy x3 -Hands out special plushies and lollipops-

Okay I'm off again ;3 -waves-


End file.
